


To Be Honest

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Explicit Language, Fighting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possessive!Adam, Possessive!Tommy, Roughness, Sex, Tweeting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wasn’t mad, he was <i>pissed the fuck off</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @xWhenLoveFails who kindly asked me to write about Adam fucking Tommy against a wall because of the tweet that Tommy posted about the threesome with @JeffreeStar and @JayyVonMonroe... therefore FIC WAS BORN... and then it got angsty as shit and my muse decided that angry sex was the key that solved these problems....
> 
> I am not sorry 
> 
> :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy wasn’t mad, he was _pissed the fuck off_. He was watching Adam flirt with a few fan boys, and one of them was _touching_ him, hand sliding it’s way below the belt. It made Tommy itch to walk over there and break every bone in the guy’s hand. 

Yeah, Tommy wasn’t a happy camper at the moment and one thing he wanted to do that very instant was punch Adam in the fucking face.

No, they weren’t together, but when they started this – this, _whatever the fuck this was_ , he had thought that doing this between them meant no one else . . . just them. Obviously he was wrong and that was making him even angrier. He let his _feelings_ get in the mix, and now? He needed to get out of this club.

He finished his beer, said his farewells and booked it the hell out of there with no goodbye for Adam in his vocabulary. He needed to get his mind off the guy that was probably still currently trying to shove his hand down the front of Adam’s tightly fitted pants before he ended up doing something he regretted. Oh, like, _kill someone_. Tommy wasn’t fucking hostile, but Adam just _drove him crazy_.

He pulled his phone out to check the time and a notification popped up. He smirked. _@JeffreeStar: @JayyVonMonroe don’t take advantage of me ; )_

Of course, after he read that, he had to see what brought that on. Jayy was drunk, and Jeffree and he were quoting lyrics to each other. Tommy was typing out a response to them both before he even knew it. 

He made it up to his hotel room without any disturbance; Adam was still at the party and wherever he was, everyone else seemed to be as well, so he knew he’d be safe and alone until the band came back to crash. He chucked his phone onto the bed, draped his jacket over the chair and started stripping his clothes, because he needed a shower to get the stink of the club off his skin.

The water pressure was amazing, and it helped with his anger. It turned into a sort of resigned ache somewhere deep in his chest, and he didn’t want to sift through his feelings – _again_ – because he was too broken up about Adam and the fanboy to even try. What he needed was a goodnight’s sleep, some caffeine, and a good hour or two spent in rehearsal and then he should be good as new. 

When he got out of the shower and made his way back into the room, his phone was wildly buzzing on the mattress. He picked it up and chuckled at how crazy the fans were going with his little statement. What got him in a deep guttural laugh was Jeffree’s reply of _wanna join?_ that Tommy could see – from his replies – was gearing the fans up for another _aren’t you straight?_ inquisition. He ignored it and replied with a _yes ma’am_ before plugging his phone in to charge.

The fans were going to get a kick out of that and he just couldn’t care less if they obsessed over if he was being serious or not, and he kind of really hoped that Adam would see that just to piss him off. He wanted to make Adam as jealous as Adam had made him.

Considering the reaction he’d given to the little fucking groupie that was hanging off him like a hooker, Tommy didn’t think that Adam really cared enough to get jealous. Which was why when he was relaxing with a bottle of water on his bed, watching _Total Recall,_ and Adam stormed into the room as if the Hounds of Hell were on his heels, he became a little shaken by it.

“What the hell was that little stunt you pulled, TommyJoe?” 

Adam’s face was lit with a fire that Tommy had only seen while they were fucking, so it did two things to him. One, turned him on and made him want to just grab Adam and force him down to the bed just to show him who the fuck he belonged to, and two, round back on Adam and piss him off even more with the fit of jealousy that was still boiling under his skin.

But really, what? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He paused the movie and capped his water before putting it on the nightstand. He could see the fight in Adam, and if they were going to do this, he didn’t want water everywhere.

“Fans tweeting me with stupid shit from people I didn’t even know you affiliated with, talking about how you want to _join in_ on a _threesome_. Does that ring a goddamn bell?” Adam’s blue eyes were blazing and he was gritting his teeth, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Oh, that,” Tommy said, and then he did something he knew was going to tip Adam over the edge. He turned back to the screen and pressing “Play”, resumed watching his movie. He smirked when he saw Adam’s face go red, but he hid it as best as he could behind a cough. “Was there something else you wanted?”

Adam’s growl was deep and ready-to-rip-you-apart worthy, and he bound over to Tommy and literally _pulled_ him off the bed by a grip to his biceps. He stumbled into Adam’s chest, his anger and jealousy getting ahold of him, and he blew up. 

He pushed Adam up against the wall and sneered in his face. “You don’t have any business coming in here and asking me about my fucking sex life.” 

“I do if I’m actually in it and fucking you!” Adam shouted back, grip on Tommy turning painful as he turned their positions and slammed Tommy against the wall. “What the fuck happened to just you and me, huh? I get that you didn’t want a relationship and I respected that –”

“ _I_ didn’t want a relationship?” Tommy’s eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. “ _You_ were the one who jumped the fucking gun and said that this shit could be fucking platonic, and we _never_ talked about it.”

“But I honestly thought it was just you and me, no one else while it was happening. I was obviously wrong if what I read on my “at replies” is true, which I happen to know is true because _they won’t stop fucking linking it to me_!” 

Adam was seething with rage, but so was he and this shit was _not_ going down like this. He wasn’t going to let it.

He hadn’t done anything wrong. This was all Adam’s fault. And he was going to say just as much. “Oh yeah? Pot talking to the kettle, asshole! You’re so worried about me fucking someone else while you were the one with someone’s fucking hand down your pants! Explain that one to me, Adam, because I saw it with my own fucking eyes.”

Adam’s grip on his arms shifted to one hand tightly on his hip and the other around his throat, barely cutting off his breath, but firmly keeping his face toward Adam. “And if you would have stayed a little bit longer, you’d have witnessed me yanking his hand away and making an ass out of him for touching something that doesn’t belong to him. Or that fact that I’d already told him more than once I wasn’t interested, and that I was already seeing someone.”

Tommy wasn’t going to back down. Just because Adam told him that didn’t mean anything, it _shouldn’t_ mean anything. So why was he gripping Adam’s shirt and pulling him closer? Why was his heart racing for something other than a fight?

Adam’s glare changed to a heated look when he saw the reaction he’d gotten from Tommy with his statement. He should know that Tommy wouldn’t really do that, God. Tommy pulled him even closer, until the hand Adam had around his neck went from the front to the nape where he fisted the hair there and pulled Tommy’s face closer. “Were you serious or were you just trying to piss me off?”

Tommy looked at Adam and scoffed, because seriously? He had to actually ask that question with the way he was reacting? “What do you think, Adam? Me seeing some guy trying to give you a hand job at a club and then you seeing that tweet?” Tommy rolled his eyes and it got him a sharp tug on his hair that shot straight to his already filling cock. “I was trying to make you jealous, you dick.”

“Not liking the pet names, _kitty_. Maybe we should have a talk about that.” 

Before he could reply with a witty comeback, Adam was devouring his mouth like a man deprived of water. It was nothing but lips and tongue and teeth, but there was so much _heat_ behind it that Tommy’s knees almost gave out.

He was never one to be passive, so he was giving just as good as he received, hands pulling Adam’s face closer to his by his hair so that he could nip and suck at those plump, freckled lips. God, if someone else ever stole the chance to do this to this man, he might actually murder them. This was his, what Adam had to give him, and he thought that maybe now was the time to lay claim on that. 

Tommy wasn’t a possessive person, but when it came to Adam, everything about the man just made him want to go crazy and attack him in full-on sex mode. Adam had the same problem, Tommy guessed, by the way he was sucking a mark into his neck, visible so that everybody could see it, and then ripping his shirt from his body.

Tommy was in the process of getting Adam’s jeans unbuttoned after having clawed his way through his shirt, eliciting a warning growl from Adam that he chose to ignore and now, Adam’s shirt hung in ruins on his shoulders. Tommy shoved the shirt from his body and yanked Adam’s hold from his hair before he attacked his chest. He groped and lapped at Adam’s nipples before trailing his way down his stomach to the small trail of hair there, licking it so that it stuck to Adam’s skin.

“Tommy,” Adam grunted, hips moving toward his face.

“Adam.” He unzipped and wrestled Adam out of his pants before standing and shucking his own. He got back down in front of Adam and ran his hands up his chest while he stared at the impressive mast hanging between Adam’s muscled thighs. Thinking about Adam in his mouth had his mouth watering. He licked his kiss-swollen lips before looking up at Adam.

He brought his hands to Adam’s hips, smiled and leaned forward, swiping the bead of pre-come settled at the head of Adam’s cock. He mouthed around his length and heard Adam groan. It made a weird flutter explode in his stomach every time he heard Adam make that sound.

He worked his way to the base and buried his face in the crease of Adam’s thigh, breathing him in and sucking a mark at the juncture. Adam smelled like musk and man and just _Adam_ , and it was so intoxicating that he was sure that if he could stay there forever he would, and would never be able to forget that scent. He went back to lapping at the head, hand gripping the base, but right before he really dove in, Adam was pulling him to his feet and pushing him back against the wall.

“You better fucking have shit here, because I’m not a boy scout, so I didn’t bring anything to the club. Didn’t _expect_ anything tonight.” 

“Just shut the fuck up and reach in the nightstand. There’s a bottle of lube and a line of condoms. Just hurry it up and fuck me before I wither.” 

The smirk Adam gave him was nothing but predatory, and it set his insides on fire. “I should gag your mouth for talking like that.”

“Not like you haven’t done it before, now let’s go. I’m not getting any younger, asshole.” 

Adam grabbed what they needed and was back in Tommy’s space, but this time, he was pinning Tommy to the wall with a hand to his chest, right below his Adam’s apple. “If you keep talking like that, Tommy, this isn’t going to happen. I understand that we’re fucking hyped up on anger and adrenaline and shit, but I’m not fucking you just to stuff my dick somewhere, got it?”

Tommy looked at him and didn’t say anything. He was speechless for a second, and then he canted his head. “You’re mine, right?”

“Oh my god.” 

Adam came at him with slick fingers and an eager mouth, claiming him from his lips to his ass, and it felt amazing. It always felt amazing, but this time, Adam was putting passion where lust lay before. It would have choked Tommy up if he didn’t have three of Adam’s fingers in his ass and Adam’s tongue half way down his throat as he slowly lost his grip on the remaining reminisce of his anger. 

Adam pulled his fingers out and wrapped his cock with the condom before slicking it with the remaining lube on his fingers. Tommy used the wall to heft himself up onto Adam’s waist, locking his legs around Adam’s hips, panting his need into Adam’s shoulder while Adam got himself situated against him.

“Please,” he whispered in Adam’s ear, and then he felt the blunt head of Adam’s cock finding its way into his body. He relaxed muscles that wanted to tense before crying out in pleasure when Adam brushed over his prostate. He had his arms tightly wrapped around Adam’s shoulders, clawing up his back as Adam started to fuck into him in earnest. 

“Baby,” Adam moaned into Tommy’s neck before he kissed his way up to Tommy’s mouth, taking it savagely. Both of them shared breath as Adam kept a steady pace of thrusting into him.

“I’m – Adam, I’m gonna –” Tommy chocked out a “yeah” when Adam wrapped his hand around his cock, and Tommy joined Adam’s hand, both of them jacking him off together. 

Before Adam, Tommy wouldn’t have thought about what having sex with a man would be like. He didn’t think he was all that straight, either when they met. But whatever, sex with Adam was the best sex he’s ever had, and he’d be more than happy to let every motherfucker know that. And then in the same breath, let them know that they couldn’t have that, because it was his and he was fucking keeping it for as long as Adam would have him.

At that thought, the declaration of wanting to be with Adam as more than just boyfriends, but as _partners_ was what had Tommy coming and moaning Adam’s name.

Adam followed quickly after him, Tommy’s name like a prayer on his own lips before he collapsed with Tommy in his arms to the floor, his spent cock slipping out of Tommy as they clung to one another. 

They were both out of breath and had a post-orgasm afterglow going on right there against the wall next to the nightstand, but Tommy didn’t care. He didn’t let Adam go, kept his face buried in his shoulder because he was spilling feelings everywhere, and he needed to reel them in before they made everything complicated. He didn’t know what Adam felt about him, if he _wanted_ that kind of relationship with him.

“Quit thinking so loud. I can hear it and it sounds like a shit storm of clusterfuck that doesn’t need to happen and doesn’t need worrying about.” Adam pulled back and ran his hands all over Tommy’s back and arms, his face rubbing against Tommy’s neck. He pulled Tommy from his spot and gently kissed his lips. “You okay?”

“ ‘M fine,” he mumbled, before trying to get out of Adam’s arms.

Adam let him, but followed suit and wrapped his arms back around Tommy while they made it to the bathroom to clean up. “What’s wrong? I’m know you’re not fine. I can see it.”

Why did he ask then?

“It’s just –” Tommy fisted his hands at his side before looking at Adam. “What do you want out of this? Out in the open, up front, what the fuck ever. What do you want?”

Silence passed between them as Adam came up with an answer, and it almost killed Tommy stone dead with the tension that was so thick in the space between them. 

“It would be nice if we made this into a relationship, because I honestly don’t want to have to share you with anyone, and I don’t want this jealous monster inside me to come out whenever I find out about your hookups.”

“You really think I want to share you?” Tommy turned around in Adam’s arms and stared at him with hurt. “I almost ripped that bitch to pieces when I saw his hands on you, and I left because if I hadn’t, I’d be in jail right now facing a murder charge. I tweeted to Jeffree and Jayy because I was pissed off at you for making me think that I was just another body to warm the other half of the bed.” 

The last part made Adam tense, but then he sighed and pulled Tommy closer. 

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and clung to him. A few moments later, Adam said, “We have some serious possessive issues going on here.”

Tommy snorted into Adam’s chest and then kissed it before raising his head to look at him. “So, you didn’t answer my question from before.”

Adam’s eyes softened, the anger and jealousy from before washed clean, and he smiled. “Yeah? What’s that?”

Tommy ran his hand up Adam’s chest to his neck and pulled his face closer. “You’re mine, right?”

“Oh my god.” Adam’s lips crashed against his and Tommy opened up for it.

He was just going to take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving a special thanks to my beta, ratbert71, for doing this for me even though she had other things to do... and giving it back to me the same day! Thanks, doll! <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the Porn and this is my HA!Bitches to 2013!! Love you guys!! Thanks for reading!! <333


End file.
